1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse, which can operate a pointer displayed on the display of a computer, in a narrow space on a desk or the like without interposing an operation of lifting the mouse off a mouse pad, moving it in the air and putting it down on the mouse pad.
2. Related Background Art
A mouse is often employed to move a pointer displayed on the display of a computer.
A conventional method of using a mouse will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3. FIG. 1 shows an image displayed on the display. A pointer 2 and buttons 4 and 6 are displayed on the display. Assume that the button 4 is clicked, i.e., that the pointer 2 is to be moved onto the button 4 and the left button of the mouse is to be depressed. For this purpose, a conventional mouse 10 must be moved to the left on a mouse pad 12, as indicated by an arrow 8 in FIG. 2. Assume that, when the mouse 10 is moved in such a manner, the mouse 10 reaches the edge of the mouse pad 12 but the pointer 2 does not reach the button 4.
In this case, the mouse 10 is moved as indicated by an arrow 14 in FIG. 3. FIG. 3 shows the mouse 10 and mouse pad 12 seen from behind. Low-friction members 16 and 18 which allow the mouse 10 to move smoothly on the mouse pad 12 are attached to the bottom surface of the mouse 10, and a ball 20 for transmitting the moving amount of the mouse 10 to encoders (not shown) arranged in the mouse 10 projects from the bottom surface of the mouse 10. As indicated by the arrow 14, first, the mouse 10 is lifted, is moved to the right in the air, is put down on the mouse pad 12, and is moved to the left on the mouse pad 12. When the mouse 10 is moved to the right, since the mouse 10 is in the air and the ball 20 is separate from the mouse pad 12, the pointer 2 on the display is kept stopped. When the mouse 10 is put down on the mouse pad 12 and moved to the left, the pointer 2 is moved to the left.